


Airplane

by angelicayg



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, krashlyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicayg/pseuds/angelicayg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oneshot.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Airplane

**Author's Note:**

> oneshot.

Ever since she can remember she's always been afraid to fly. The thought of being up in the air inside a metal can never sat right with her. This is why it's no surprise when she's the only one wide awake at 3 a.m.

She turns to her head to her right and see a slightly snoring Pinhead. With a deep sigh she wiggles her body in search of comfort that she know she won't find. And suddenly her mind is invaded of thoughts of _her_ , and she finds herself smiling as she remembers the first time she discovered that _she_  is the only one she can find comfort in on airplane rides.Her smile falters when she thinks about the limbo they've been in for the past camps, teetering on the line between friendship or more. Her smile drops completely when she thinks about the possibility of it just being in her head, maybe she  doesn't feel the same way. Before her thought could continue she heard a soft whisper.

"Al."

"Alex." They repeated and she turned her head to reveal a sleepy Ashlyn staring at her. Wordlessly she motioned for Ali to come to her. Reluctantly Ali stood up and quietly walked towards Ashlyn.

"Can't sleep?" Ash asked softly, as she grabbed her hand. Ali nodded her eyes glued to their joint hands. She looked up to see Ash adjusting her seat. Confusion evident on Ali's face, Ash just chuckled. 

"Come here." She patted her chest while simultaneously pulling in their joint hands. Ali looked at Ash timidly before climbing  on top of her. Ali rested her head on her shoulder while wrapping her arms around her. 

"Better?" Ash asked as she wrapped her hands around Ali's waist. Ali nodded a faint smile on her face. Once Ash heard her breathing even out she kissed her forehead and fell asleep as well. In the morning Ashlyn awoke to an Ali Krieger snuggled into her neck, with her arms tightly wrapped around her shoulders. She smiled down at her and subconsciously wrapped her arms around her tighter. When she looked up she saw everyone sleeping deeply except one. She caught the eyes of her best friend whom gave her a knowing smile. 

"Al."

"Alex"

"Princess," she tried once more with a kiss to her forehead.

"Hm?"

"It's time to wake up."

"Five... more minutes.. babe." She mumbled snuggling closer to Ashlyn, her body tensed on realization of what she said sunk in. Shyly she lifted her head to reveal a dimpled grin.

"S-sorry." She said blushing brightly.

"It's okay...babe." Ash whispered in her ear. Ali groaned and buried her head in Ashlyn's neck.

"Ali."

"Al."

"Alex,"  she continued. 

"Well, Al you leave me no choice..." She said quietly, before she started tickling Ali.

"O-okay... okay... A-Ash!.." Ali said struggling to keep quiet. Suddenly Ashlyn stopped, revealing a flustered Ali inches from her. They stared at one another, gaining control of their breathing.

"Fuck it." Ali mumbled before her lips were softly pressed on Ashlyn's. The kiss was slow and gentle filled with much emotion. 

_Thump._  They heard and broke from the kiss, both missing the feeling of the others lips on theirs. They turned their heads to see a sleepy Pinoe on the floor, whom awoken the team.  A blushing Ali untangled herself from Ashlyn's arms to assist Pinhead as everyone else started to further awake. 

"Ladies and gentlemen we are starting our descent, please buckle up and stay seated." The intercom roared as she looked behind her and caught _her_ gaze, where a flustered Ashlyn sporting a wide smile was revealed. She blushed, sporting a nose crinkling smile as well before she turned around to situate herself for landing.


End file.
